The present disclosure relates to a personal vapor device for delivering an atomized liquid to a user. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a personal vapor device having a disguised appearance that delivers an atomized liquid to a user without drawing attention to the use of the device.
Various different types of smoking simulators have become increasingly popular. Smoking simulators deliver nicotine in an atomized mist and include a flavor that resembles that of cigarettes. Smoking simulators allow users to inhale nicotine without having to inhale the harmful chemicals and tar found in conventional tobacco cigarettes. Smoking simulators generally include an atomizing device that atomizes a supply of liquid including nicotine and a flavoring agent.
Most smoking simulators have a configuration that resembles the long, tubular shape of a cigarette. The shape of the smoking simulator, often referred to as an e-cigarette, allows the user to have an overall experience similar to smoking a cigarette while not delivering the carcinogenic substances created by burning tobacco and inhaling the smoke.
Although the shape of smoking simulators was selected to replicate a cigarette, users of e-cigarettes often suffer from the same anti-smoking stigmatism associated with actually smoking tobacco cigarettes. Further, the size and shape of conventional e-cigarettes make the use of e-cigarettes obvious and draws attention to the user. Since many users to do not wish to call attention to themselves, a desire exists for the creation of a personal vapor device that allows the user to use the vapor device without calling attention to himself or herself.